Rebirth
by HisPhantomess
Summary: Bella Looking Back On Her Years Without Edward.


1A/N: It's been a while since I've read the whole Twilight series so don't flame me if I get some details wrong

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

In almost a hundred years the meadow had barely changed, I had long since avoided this place ever since Edward had abandoned me. He tired to justify what he was doing by explaining that it was for my protection but if he was actually thinking clearer that day maybe he would have thought that in his leaving would actually leave me caught in the open without any protection from a certain vampire who wanted revenge over the death of her lover.

It was not two weeks after he and his family had left I was lying on my bed my back turned toward the window, I had left it open in the hope that he might come back..

I should have turned over when I heard the window slid open but I was to tired to even open my eyes I knew it wasn't him he would have at least said something to show he knew I was awake.

I knew who it was though if it wasn't for the sound the window made when it opened I wouldn't have known Victoria my room, she had her cat like grace to thank for that.

Almost instantly I felt the swift thrust of her sharp fangs dig into my throat draning my blood during that short period I felt as if I would pass out because I could not breath until she had finish taking all I had to offer and even then my breath came in short gasps.

She never said a word but something told me she knew that he was gone because right before she left she looked right into my eyes and gave me a look that seemed to be saying now you know how it feels She stayed only a moment longer before she climbed out the window as so quickly it was as if she was never there.

I laid there in my bed when the realization of what just took place hit me, then the pain came. It was dull at first but fastly intensified to the feeling of white hot knives stabbing me all over my body.

Unfortunately I did not black out as I thought I would especially with the pain being this bad I should have been knocked out instantaneous but that is the price for immortality you must suffer for a while before you actually get it.

I knew Charlie was working late tonight so hopefully he would think I was just sleeping and wouldn't bother to check on me but I doubted that he always checked on me especially after Edward had left.

Thankfully it was a Friday evening so none would get suspicious if I didn't go out side which was normal for me on weekends ever since Edward had left.

The pain if possible intensified even more to the point where I couldn't stop screaming. The next few hours were spent with me tossing and turning as if it were possible to shake of the pain that consumed me.

Sometime during the night Charlie came home but thankfully he did not check on me must have been too tired I thought as I heard his bedroom door close I was grateful for that if only to spare him the sight of me crying into my pillow while scratching at my buring flesh and tossing around on the bed.

That morning Charlie knocked on my door asking if I wanted any breakfast, I was able to fight off the pain long enough to ground out that I was going to sleep for a little while longer and that I would eat later. This seemed to satisfy him as I heard him climbed down the stairs and and go into the kitchen to attempt to make something for himself.

Half an hour later I heard the sound of the patrol car start up and pull out of the driveway I let out a scream I had been holding as the pain got more unbearable only now I couldn't move I could only look towards my blank white ceiling all the while thinking _If only it had been you Edward_.

By mid afternoon the pain had dulled to a dull aching, but I still couldn't move all that much or else the pain would be worse than it was when it first started.

By 5 o'clock on Sunday morning the worst of it was over I was able to sit up in my bed without the sharp pain stabbing me. Getting off the bed I walked to the mirror on my dresser, My movement was no longer clumsy but graceful, my hair was a darker shade of brown, my skin was considerably pale and of course I had two sharp fangs that retracted into my upper jaw when I wasn't feeding.

Of all the things I remembered about the transformation the thing I remembered the most was the strong urge to feed, to drink blood the life force of another living thing for the first time.

If there was one good thing I learned from the cullens it's to try to only drink from animals I don't think I could drink from humans anyway but if I didn't hurry I don't think I would have a choice my blood lust was driving me crazy with hunger.

It was mostly cloudy in Forks thankfully this was one of those times I didn't want to give my self away already on the first day of being a vampire. As fast as a Human could I ran to the woods beside the house.

In the woods I could hear the sound of many animals at once I closed my eyes and focused on one source of sound, I shot through the trees as fast as a bullet and latched onto my first meal a doe or in other words a female deer which was very strong for it's size tried to struggle away but with my new strength I was able to hold it down as I sunk my teeth into the poor animal's throat as I greedily drank it's blood slowly killing it.

Having drunk my fill two more deers and one squirrel later I slowly walked back to the house trying to think of what do now that I was no longer human. It wouldn't be safe to stay here Charlie would start to get suspicious if I didn't eat "human food" after a while.

Upon reaching the house I ran up to my room I pulled out my suitcase the same one I had brought with me from phoenix and started to park for my trip out of Forks.

I contemplate on leaving a note for Charlie but thinking it wouldn't be fare to him if I didn't I left a short letter on the kitchen table telling him that I couldn't stay in Forks anymore, and to please not look for me.

Being that Alaska was my choice to spend my supposed college years now it was the place where I would spend getting use to being a vampire until I would decide on somewhere more permanent to live.

Odd that I would chose to come back to the place that held the most painful memories of my mortal life. I thought as I came out of my web of memories and back to the present.

I was back in the same place I had stood in over a century ago, but this time I was alone. No Edward not even a coven of my own. I had turned a few humans in my century of immortality but only when I had to. For example I had found a young couple who had crashed their car off a deserted road and into a wooded area, they were bleeding heavily.

I could have just left them but in good conscious I could not leave them to die so I began the process of their transformation, But only stayed around long enough for the transformation to finish so I could explain to them what they were and what they had to do to survive.

But that's the only roll I played, I didn't want to bring anyone with me only to have them leave again. That sounds selfish of me but I had been abandoned once already I didn't want to risk that happening ever again.

I have yet to see Edward or any of the other Cullens I try not to think of them when I do one of my powers shows itself I have the ability to mimic human qualities such as blush, cry and sleep if I choose but when I think of the cullens and especially Edward I can't control my powers so I cry but unlike human tears which are clear my tears are a black ink like liquid

I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the river that is two miles away and think if I ever did see Edward again I would be ready, after all It is a small world and one can only hide for so long.

**Please R&R let me know if I should continue, helpful criticism would be useful.**


End file.
